A collection of Kataang onshots and drabbles
by thomlina
Summary: Need I say more?
1. No words needed

**Hello everyone well this is my first time at one shots and I hope I did well. So this will be a collection of Kataang one shots, drabbles and/or poems. I have no idea how long this will end up being but I do hope that I will be able to update every week. If not then feel free to pm me until you get my attention. So enjoy and by the way this first one takes place sometime after the cave of two lovers. You know smochie smochie someone's in love [Sokka will rule the world using his randomly sarcastic comments]! **

_No words_

First kiss. It's not something that one could forget. Katara lay awake that night, pondering on that day's events. Her eyes fluttered shut as she re-lived the moment over and over again. Their torch light fading, the faint smile on his lips. The last flicker of light and then those lips on hers. The emotion pulsing through her and into him- it had truly only lasted a second but it had felt like so much more. All her hidden feelings for him were out in the open now but she still wondered.

Does he feel the same?

Her eyes fluttered open again and she sat up. The fire still flickered but faintly- she could only vaguely see the outline Sokka in his sleeping bag and Momo resting beside him. She turned to Appa expecting to see Aang perched on his head but he was not there.

Katara stood and looked around her. He must have gone for a midnight stroll- to think about today's events perhaps? Katara smiled knowing Aang he would be up a tree somewhere watching the stars. It had become a habit for him. To just get away for a few moments every night.

Katara felt herself searching the tree line hoping to see even a glimpse of him. Luck was on her side today as she saw something jump to a higher perch. Air bender type high jumps. Katara tried not to run towards where she had seen the figure but she couldn't help herself. She stopped at the truck of the tree looking up. He was up there staring off into the distance his glider clutched in one hand the other balancing himself.

She frowned and wished that he could somehow read his mind. Could he be dreading that day or is he simply deep in thought? Determined to find out Katara hoisted herself onto the first branch and continued like that until she was directly below him. At that moment she suddenly got nervous.

Maybe if I turn back now he won't notice me. She thought.

''Katara?''

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He looked down at her his expression was unreadable. A mixture of shock and happiness? She had always understood him by simply looking into his eyes but now she couldn't read him. She was powerless.

''I wanted to talk to you.'' It came out as a stammer and Katara hit herself for it.

''You did?'' He knew what was coming and he braced himself for it.

She nodded. The words wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. She had to get this perfect- chose her words carefully.

Come on Katara it's only three words how hard can it be. She thought.

''Katara what's wrong?'' He had taken her silence he wrong way- it already wasn't going the way she wanted.

This is hard. She thought.

''Katara-.'' She broke his sentence as her lips met his with such force that it nearly knocked him out of the tree. After a moment's hesitation he kissed her back. Every unspoken word was said in that single show of affection.

_I love you. _

_I always have._

_I want to be with you forever._

As they pulled apart he whispered ever so lightly.

''No words needed.''

**Will update soon and reviews are much appreciated. **


	2. Battle scars and realization

**It appears that I have finished this sooner than I thought I would. Well this one as you probably guessed by the title happens sometime while Aang was out and Katara was caring for him. **

_Battle scars and realization _

His chest rises with every breath as Katara tends to his wound. The gaping hole- so much blood that it almost makes her gag. She sucked in her breath and gently dabbed it. She had turned him onto his stomach to be able to see it better.

It broke his arrow- he wasn't going to like that when he woke. She thought.

More blood pulsed out and she tried to hold back her disgust but something kept her there. The same something that had taken over when she had saved him. He was gone but she couldn't let him go.

It hadn't been him being the Avatar that had kept her there. No, she had honestly forgotten that fact at that moment. He was hers. Her Aang that she knew she couldn't live without. She couldn't live on if he wasn't there. She probably would have jumped off Appa if she hadn't been able to save him.

Katara stopped dabbing and tightly wrapped a fresh bandage around his chest. She tried not to feel his rippling muscles as she did this. But her hand still wiped across there anyway. He had really grown and it showed.

What am I doing? He's Aang. She told herself sternly.

She flipped him back onto his back and lightly kissed his forehead. She felt the fuzziness of his new hair growing. She would, should have shaved it off by now but she liked his hair. It made him look older she had decided. She stood and with one last look back at him she opened the door and walked up to the deck. This had been her friend's idea after the first day they had decided that she needed some air. And now she had to go out at least once a day.

The deck was completely clear which was surprising. She looked up to the moon and realized that it had to be at least mid night. Everyone was asleep. Her brow narrowed- when was the last time she had slept? It seemed like years.

The water bender walked towards the railing and gripped it hard. Sure she needed air but hers was in the lower deck. She needed her Aang.

How long have I felt this way about him?

Looking back she realized that it hadn't happened in an instant like in fairy tales but over time. It had started from the moment that she saw his face- his grey eyes blinking up at her that day until now- now it was confirmed.

''I love him.'' She whispered.

She hadn't realized the truth of her words until she had said them out loud. She did love him. She did but just never wanted to admit it. She had fallen for her best friend and Katara knew that she could never look at him the same now. Her feelings would take over. She would want him- more so now.

Katara wiped a hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She peered up at the moon- so many questions but no answers.

She sighed and headed back down to where Aang, her Aang was. He hadn't moved since she had left him a few minutes ago but she could still feel his breathing and she sighed with relief. She went to kneel beside him. Katara brushed at his little bits of hair and smiled. She leaned in close and said confidently.

''I love you.''

She pulled away and shook her head. ''Now if only I could say that to your face.''

**I do think that it was during this time that she would have realized her true feelings and that idea alone inspired this. I hope you liked it and would be ever so kind to leave a review [Oh and thank you to ****FanOfItAll5 for being my first reviewer I really appreciate it].**


	3. Better with practice

**This takes place sometime after Katara discovers blood bending… well you'll see. **

_Better with practice _

Katara wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned on the back of Appa's saddle. The tears welled up in her yes once again but she fought them back. The others sat at the front of the saddle trying not to look her way. She couldn't believe that she had trusted her. That she had trusted that witch Hama.

She was a blood bender thanks to her. She bit her lip- the moon was full and she could feel the blood circling. It was pulsing through her friend's bodies. Even with her eyes closed she could tell where each of her friends were. The temptation was too great and she put her hands into fists.

I'm a blood bender. She thought. I can't believe it. I'm a monster, a witch!

Appa landed and everyone piled out. Aang looked up at Katara. But she looked away and jumped down. She didn't look back as she turned her back- and walked in the other way.

She pushed through the forest until she found what she had sensed. They had so conveniently set up camp on the coast. A long stretch of water and sand was laid out before her.

She smiled for the first time that night. Being near her element always made her happy. In the back of her mind she wondered if Aang had planned this.

She sighed as she stripped off her fire nation dress and pulled the decorations out of her hair. She slipped off her shoes and necklace. As she neared the water she breathed in the salty air. It had been weeks since she had been so close to this big of a water source.

Katara stepped into the water and walked in until she was waist deep. She began water bending then. She water spurted through her fingers and she twirled it around her. After nearly ten minutes of this he had completely forgotten about her being a blood bender and about the emotions that she had while riding on Appa.

She closed her eyes and just breathed it in. Suddenly she dropped the water. Someone was coming. She could feel the blood pulsing through his body.

Oh great what was I thinking what if he saw me bending- I've blown everything.

She opened her eyes to find that it was only Aang.

She sighed in relief but quickly the temptation returned. She bit down on her lip and clutched her hands behind her back.

I'm not doing this to Aang. She thought.

He came closer and Katara felt his blood- it seemed so simple. In one movement of her hand he would be under her control. He came closer and she bit so hard that blood came from where her teeth met her lip. She licked it clean and liked the taste. He stopped in front of her. Katara took a step back- she didn't want to hurt him.

"Katara…" His eyes were pleading and she felt a pang of guilt wash through her.

"Aang go I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded.

"You won't hurt me I trust you. "

"It doesn't matter- I won't be able to control myself."

"Yes you can. Remember when I was learning how to earth bend and I just couldn't do it at first."

She nodded.

"I eventually did that- it just takes practice. You'll get better and be able to control yourself. Besides I've been thinking about it this could very well be a good thing."

"How could this possibly be a good thing Aang- I'm a monster!'

"No when something like blood bending is in the wrong hands of course it can be bad but in yours- it can be used as a healing technique."

Her eyes went wide- she had never thought of it that way before. She had viewed herself as a monster never as a healer.

"Thanks Aang. "

"For what?"

"You just always know exactly what to say."

"Not all the time." He mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing it's nothing."

But what if, He thought. Here under the stars and the beautiful full moon. Could he tell her? Tell her how he really feels. His face went red just at the thought.

"What's the matter Aang?"

"Nothing."

"Well thank you. "She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She could feel the blood rush to his face and smiled at his shyness.

"We should head back." Aang said after a moment.

"Or we could just stay here." She suggested.

"Really." His eyes went wide. "Aren't you afraid that you're going to hurt me?"

"Not at all, it's just like you said it gets better with practice." She grinned, she had a wicked idea.

The water bender pulled him in and hugged him close. He was surprised but hugged her back. Katara lifted her head and found his lips easily in the dark. He was shocked but kissed her back after a moment. She pulled away first grinning from ear to ear.

"See it gets better with practice."

Aang turned beet red and Katara grinned knowing the effect she could have on him.

This is going to be one interesting night. She thought. All thoughts of blood bending and being a monster were gone as she kissed him again.

**Smochie smochie- again…. I'm starting to sense a pattern here… **


	4. Water bending pratice

**I accept your challenge Kitzophrenic! **

_Water bending practice_

''No Aang it's like this.'' Katara said demonstrating the move once more. They had been at this for hours and he just couldn't get it right. Katara was on the verge of giving up but she wouldn't.

''Like this?'' He asked lowering his stance and whisking the water through his fingers but 'accidently' lost control and dropped it.

''Like this.'' She walked over to him and took his arms from behind him. He blushed at her touch. She moved his arms in the proper way and helped him lower his stance. Little did she know that he was only faking his inability to properly do the move just to get this kind of attention from her. She dropped his arms and went to stand a few feet from him.

''Let's see it.'' She said crossing her arms impatiently.

Aang smiled and easily performed the move without mistake. ''Did I do it right?''

It was Katara's turn to smile. ''Yes well done Aang.'' She complimented. But little did he know that she was just looking for an excuse to touch him and she knew all along that he could do it by himself. She wouldn't tell him this though.

Sokka walked up to them and whined. ''If you two are done splashing around then maybe we could get some lunch.'' His stomach growled and he clutched it to add effect.

''But you just had breakfast- literally an hour ago.'' Aang pointed out.

''Does it matter- Momo stole all my moon peaches!'' As if on cue Momo flew from behind him and landed on his shoulder.

"He just likes you that's all- big surprise there." Katara said going to stand beside him.

Sokka pouted.

"Fine I'll start on lunch, in a minute okay just let me dry off."

They both nodded and headed back to camp without a word. Katara grinned as she used water bending to dry out her hair. Of course she wouldn't tell him, now that would ruin all the fun.

**Ta da I have written a one shot that does not end in a kiss or a confession of love. ''pats self on the back.'' Now I like the idea of doing a conpanion oneshot of battle scars and realization. I meant just do that so keep your eyes open [Also I re-watched The Awakening and noted Katara's sudden over protectiveness of Aang and got to thinking 'now what happened while Aang was out to make her behave in such a way? Could she have finally realized that he is the one?] Well thnks to all of my reveiwers and even the readers who don't review! Even though I do prefer that you review after. Reviews make me smile!**


	5. Hair

**This takes place after the show ends- at least three years after I would think. Well enjoy [this is not a lemon sorry…].**

_Hair_

Katara pulled out yet another braid from her thick mane of hair. "You're so lucky you're bald Aang they made such a fuss over my hair." She whined as Aang pulled out another from the back of her head. They had been sitting on Katara's bed for at least three hours pulling the braids out. They had been posing for a portrait and Katara' hairdo had been very 'fancy.' But everyone wanted a portrait of the Avatar and his future bride to be. They had absolutely no choice in the matter then to sit stiffly for hours while their portrait was drawn.

"Sorry.'' He mumbled.

"It's alright I just will never understand Ba Sing Se's customs. I mean what's the point of dressing your hair up like this every morning just to have to take it out that night and have to put it back in the morning. I will never understand it." Katara continued to rant on about the ridiculousness of it all.

"I think I got them all." Aang announced a few moments later. "And about the portrait- I don't like it either. I didn't enjoy sitting still for three hours but you know what I did enjoy about it. I had an excuse to hold you for hours on end."

Katara blushed but smiled. She turned to him. "So you enjoyed holding me for hours then. You do realize that you can do that anytime right?"

"I know but in meetings it is not considered appropriate to even hold your hand under the table. We do it anyways but still."

"After we're married you can hold me all you want." She grinned wickedly. "No one can say that we're too young then.'' She added.

"Or I could just hold you now." He opened his arms for her. She happily nestled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair that was still full of curls and little ringlets. He chose one and began twirling it through his fingers. "I still can't wait though."

She smiled. "I can't wait either. We will still have to go through with all that Avatar stuff though." She sighed at the thought of another portrait.

"That's what you get for choosing me." He joked.

That makes me reconsider.

He looked down at her in shock. "I'm only kidding. Besides how could I possibly do better?"

"You couldn't." He said simply kissing her hair again.

"Still extremely modest I see even after all the attention." She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know me I'm just a simple monk."

She laughed and turned to kiss him when a knock sounded at the door. Sokka walked in without being called in and took one look at their embrace and turned away [very surprising for him].

"Supper's ready." He announced. "Also the wedding isn't until next week so don't be getting any ideas." He could feel the blushes on their cheeks without even looking. His work here was done.

**Well you like if so a review would be a great way to show that appreciation- I would think. Well anyways hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Kataang drabbles

**Hello ya'll and yes i'm back for all of you that didn't know my family was moving. We are now settled in and quite happy. So I saw this as good time as any to submit what I've been working on [No internet connection before]- these are some very random drabbles. I took a word and wrote something kataangy about it. I will get back on my one shots soon- I was just out of ideas so DEAL WITH IT. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>1. Water<em>

Aang had always loved water bending with Katara. It had always been one of his favorite past times and that is why he insisted on water bending with her that day. As they headed out towards the water he looked at her without her noticing. She had already stripped down to her under garments and her long dark hair trailed down her back. A blush tickled at his cheeks. No doubt about it this was his favorite time of day.

_2. Air_

At first Katara had been terrified of flying. She was fine with flying on Appa because he had always seemed to strong to fall. But now standing at the edge of the southern air temple- she was ready to turn around.

'Katara are you okay?' Aang asked touched her arm in comfort.

'I…um….'

Aang nodded understanding. ' Do you want to fly with me on my glider?'

Katara smiled. Ever since then flying hadn't been so scary anymore.

_3. Rain_

The rain pelted down on the roof of their new house. Katara just sat there and stared outside. They lived on an island now- in air nomad lands. Since Aang now owned all of that land they had made their home there. But on the days where it rained they had absolutely nothing to do. Katara hated these days most.

'Katara come out here!' Aang called. She rushed to her feet and ran full speed outside.

She had been expecting him injured and in pain. Not seeing him splashing around in the mud.

'Aang what are you doing?'

He just grinned and pulled her into the mud.

'Aang!' She squealed. He laughed.

'Oh really you think that's funny?' She water bended a puddle in his face as he was getting over the shock she laughed. And for the next few hours they water bended each other and laughed constantly. Rainy days were never boring again.

_4. Pain_

Aang had been injured pretty bad in the past and sometimes he felt that he was unable to even stand. Katara was always there though with a water skin and healing hands. In Aang's opinion her touch on his wound was worth the pain.

_5. Bliss_

Bliss: Was the only word to describe what Katara was feeling. Eternal happiness that could never ever be broken. That was how she felt when she was with Aang. Like nothing could ever separate them and at night she felt this even more.

_6. Speed_

In Sokka's opinion the most ridiculous thing to watch was Aang while his sister was pregnant. She asks for something and he runs at impossible speeds to get it for her. He rolled his eyes at the sight. He would never understand this even though he did the exact same thing for Toph only a few months ago.

'Nope I will never understand.' Sokka mumbled.

[Sorry for the Tokka but I really hate Sukka…]

_7. Jealousy_

'What's the matter Katara?' Aang asked before looking over her shoulder and noticing who was making her upset. An earth kingdom girl had been staring at him for at least half an hour and was now blinking her eyelashes in his direction noticing that he had noticed her. He had been much to _busy_ to notice.

'Katara…' His sentence was cut short when she forced a kiss on him causing the earth kingdom girl to run away with tears in her eyes.

She pulled away and called after her. 'Ha that shows you right for messing with my man!'

Aang blushed deeply but Katara was very happy with herself.

_8. Strom clouds_

When she had first seen those eyes she had compared them to storm clouds. But now they appeared more like stars. The way they tinkled when he smiled at her was enough to send her into a fit of giggles and blushes. Aang could never figure out what was so funny.

_9. Girly giggles [inspired by storm clouds]_

'Could you stop!' Sokka yelled out of nowhere.

'Stop what?' Katara asked. She really was only sitting on Aang's lap having a whispered conversation. It was bad enough that he never left them alone now that they were together! Now he had to complain about absolutely nothing.

'Those girly giggles- it's getting really annoying. '

'Then why don't you just leave us alone?'

'She has a point. 'Aang agreed.

'No way I'm I leaving you two alone together not for one second.'

'Then stop complaining.'

It was only a few minutes later when Katara began giggling again and Sokka groaned throwing his head back. This only made Katara laugh louder.

_10. Wedding vows_

When they were married Aang made a point of writing his own vows:

'Katara I promise to love you now and forever. I will stand by you no matter what because baby you're my forever girl.'

It was so simple yet so affective- Katara was truly a blushing bride and her vows hardly added up to his:

'Aang I have always believed in you. From sitting around the campfire as a child to now- marrying you. I love you Aang and always will and I can promise that. Life without you wouldn't be worth living and I hope you know that. '

Well in her opinion they didn't but Aang felt bad that his didn't add up to hers.

_11. Past lives_

From the spirit world invisible to mortals Roku and his wife watched their reincarnations. They smiled and cheered them on from that world and nearly cried when Aang confessed his feelings for her.

'Oh Roku was it really that hard?' She asked him after watching Aang finally confess to her.

'Yes it was but it was worth it.' He replied kissing her hair. She smiled and brought him in for a deep passionate kiss that was sure to lead to more. She secretly hoped that Aang and Katara could feel this one day. After they're married of course!

_12. Hero_

Aang had always been a hero to the entire world really. But to Katara he was more than just that- he was hers.

_13. Mine_

He had always been hers from that that first moment when she broke him free from his hundred year imprisonment in that icy prison. He was hers before a word was spoken before he even knew her name. He had a crush that turned to love very quickly. And eventually she was his as well. She knew that he loved her and she him.

_14. Gravity_

'Hey Tenzin gravity!'

Her son burst into a fit of giggles and her husband soon joined in. Rolling around on the carpet like she had just told the funniest joke. She shook her head.

Did all air benders really laugh at gravity? If not then I must have two of the strangest ones. She thought.

_15. Happiness_

Aang had never known such happiness. Then when he was with Katara- thinking back he wondered what would have really happened if he hadn't run away that faithful day? If Katara had never broken him from that iceberg? If he had never fallen for her? If he had never even met her and wasn't holding his new born son right now? He shivered at the very thought.

_16. Mustache_

If there was one thing that Aang was jealous of was mustaches. Sokka had one, Haru, and the list goes on and on. He had decided to grow one when he saw how much Toph loved Sokka's and was constantly playing with it. So he grew one. And when he showed it off Katara only laughed, Sokka said he looked like a poodle monkey and Toph just laughed along anyways. Aang was upset but his hurt ceased later on that night. When Katara had fallen asleep on his chest and began fingering the hair on his upper lip. He never shaved it off despite how much Sokka made fun of it- nope he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what'd you think? Well click the little review button and let me know! Also if anyone as any ideas for a oneshot then can you tell me i'm all out!<strong>


	7. Like Father Like Son

**_And I'm back with my oneshots! Let's all celebrate!_**

_Like father like son_

''You'll never catch me Tenzin!'' Little Kura called over her shoulder. But Aang just smiled from his spot with Katara away from their game. He knew that he could easily catch her within seconds using Air bending. But Aang knew his son better than that.

Tenzin ran pretty fast after her but always stayed a few feet behind pretending to pant out of tiredness. This caused Kura to giggle uncontrollably and eventually stop. She collapsed on the ground and Tenzin laid down beside her.

Katara turned to him and smiled. ''You think he likes her?'' She whispered.

''Oh yes, he's acting the same as-. ''He stopped short and blushed.

''As?''

''As when I first fell in love with you. ''He answered. Now it was her turn to blush. She snuggled in closer to her husband and continued to watch their game.

Tenzin was now doing air bending tricks for her amusement. For example that marbles trick. She seemed to enjoy it more than Katara had all those years ago. Aang smiled he had taught him that one.

She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tenzin blushed as easy as his father and she giggled at his embarrassment. After a moment's silence she hit him in the arm and said.

''Tag you're it!'' She ran away and with a sigh Tenzin followed. He cast a look over his shoulder at his father and Aang nodded. It would be best if he came to him for girl advice this time instead of going to Sokka. That hadn't turned out well. Tenzin chased after her continuing the charade of not being able to catch her.

Aang shook his head. His son had fallen in love so fats and so young [Tenzin was only eleven] just as he had. Like father like son.

**Well did you like it? If so proceed to the review button below. Thank you for choosing thomlina's fanfiction. Have a nice day [Air plane voice]. **


	8. Every Second

If Katara could name the worst experiences and best experiences of her life 99% of them would involve Aang somehow. The best being every time he made her laugh, or kissed her, or was simply there when she needed him.

But the worst still haunted her dreams and always will. Back in Ba Sing Se when she almost lost him or when she had to watch Hama nearly make Sokka stab him in the heart. And whenever those dreams came to her – Aang was always there to comfort her and make things all right again.

So all in all her experiences with were both traumatic, dramatic and of course blissful. Despite everything that came with it- she would never trade Aang for anything or anyone. So when his Avatar duties got backed up and he needed to rush to the earth kingdom. She wouldn't get upset if she couldn't come but just wait it out until he comes home. And she would hate every minute but it was always worth it when Aang would return bringing her a new flower or gift of some sort or even just a kiss in welcome. She would smile and enjoy every second.


	9. Poems

**This are a few different Kataang poems that I wrote throughout the series… I hope you like them and might I just mention that poems do not have to rhyme… Just so you know that mine sometimes do And Sometimes don't. **

**I think I've fallen for my best friend** **[Katara at no point in particular]**

I don't know how it happened-

Or when really.

But sitting here watching him-

I notice things that I never noticed before.

I've been craving his touch.

I make up excuses to touch him.

An I realize that this love hadn't started,

All of a sudden.

I have always loved him-

It just took me this long to understand that what

I feel for him is much more than motherly.

Does he feel the same way?

Looking back it's hard to decide.

If he didn't it would ruin our friendship.

But if I don't find out

Then I will never know.

** Save me from myself [Aang- The Awakening] **

She saved me.

That's the only thought that went through my head that day.

When I woke up after Ba Sing Se,

All I ask is why.

What made her act at that very moment?

What was going though her head?

If I wasn't the avatar would she have acted differently?

So many questions.

No answers-

Should I ask her?

I don't know what she would say.

If she would say anything.

**Baby you're my forever girl [Aang- at some point after the series ends]. **

You always have been and always will be.

My first and only love,

I have never and never will love anyone more.

Well now I spilt that love between you and our-

Newborn son- Teason.

**Water and Air **

The water swirls and waves.

Trying to reach the sky where the air waits.

Much like Aang and his beloved Katara,

They wave and swirl trying to meet.

When they do the world goes silent.

As they re-unite their love.

Nothing is purer than the love of water and air.

** First kiss [Katara- After The Cave Of Two Lovers] **

He kissed me,

Well I kissed him but still-

There was kissing involved.

I don't know what to think.

Do I think of him as something more,

than a friend.

I mean he is my best friend.

But I liked it.

I liked it and I want him to kiss me again.

What is wrong with me?

He's my best friend,

I shouldn't want to kiss him.

But I do.

Is it just the thrill of getting your first kiss

Or is it something more…

Either way I won't forget it.

I mean who can forget their first kiss?

**First kiss [Aang- After The Cave Of Two Lovers] **

She kissed me!

I can't believe it!

I've been playing it over

And over in my head.

But the question is-

What did she think of it?

I look over at her across the fire.

Is she thinking of me

Of what happened today-

in the lovers cave.

The kiss we shared.

Probably the best moment of my life-

Does it or has it ever crossed her mind.

I know it's crossed mine.


	10. Why?

_Why? _

Why do you love her?

On many occasions Aang had been asked this question. When he had met Meng for the second time she had asked him this. She had long since gotten over him but she still wondered. In fact everyone wondered even after he and Katara were married ravish fan girls still asked.

Why do you love her?

For a moment he would just stare at the person questioning him like the answer was obvious. And then he would really think about it and tried his best to give them a good and believable answer. He would list of reasons inside his head before answering.

He would say. Because just as a wise man once said- you don't marry the one you can live with. You marry the one you can't live without. If Katara was gone I wouldn't be able to survive. Just as the earth revolves around the sun. Katara is my sun- there are no other words for it.

He would of course be rewarded with a series of awws and if Katara was there, a kiss.

But late at night laying next to her and wonder about his answer. In truth he loved everything about her.

The way her hair lowed over her shoulders so perfectly or how just one look into those eyes was enough to make him blush. But his love went much deeper. He loved her instant motherliness and how she couldn't help but give a few coins to a beggar on the street as they passed him. Or how she seemed so innocent but then she could kick butt whenever she needed to. He loved how she never forgot to make a vegetarian option for him even when Sokka was over. He loved how she played with Tenzin even though she could never catch him. He would always laugh at that and then the boy would run into his arms and his mom would be next.

And every day he would think about how lucky he was and how she made him the man he is today. And every time he looked into those eyes he would relive every moment since their first meeting. He could never get her off his mind- like he would want to.

He turned to her and brushed his hand over her sleeping face. Yes he was a very lucky man and he knew it


	11. Meditation

_Meditation_

The tattooed boy was up before the sun rose. He yawned as he made his way away from his friends and up a hill that he had found the day before. They were just days away from Omashu- just days away from seeing Bumi again. Aang looked forward to that.

He trudged up the hill not even bothering to use his air bending to make this faster. He finally reached the top when the sun had just started climbing the sky. He breathed it all in. The sky was turning different colors. Right now it was a deep purple mixed with a light blue. He knew it was going to be a nice day today.

Aang sat down and crossed his legs over top of each other. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Folding his hands in his lap he began his morning ritual- since before he could even remember. He remembered to keep his breathing steady as he blocked out everything else and just let himself be alone with his element. He blocked out all thoughts and didn't even hear when someone walked up behind him.

For the first minute Katara thought he must be in the spirit world until she noticed that his arrows didn't glow. Out of curiosity she sat down next to him. She studied his position and mimicked it. She had always seen Aang wander off each morning and had always wondered why. So she had followed him that day hoping he wouldn't mind.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even like Aang was. Though this was difficult since she had so much on her mind at the moment. For a few moments she didn't even notice that Aang had broken his position and was now staring at her. She opened her eyes and felt herself redden as she noticed that she had been noticed.

'I was curious. She fumbled. I guess I just wanted to see where you went to every morning. That's all.'

Aang smiled. 'And are you surprised?'

'Not really. I guess I should have assumed you'd be meditating but I guess I wanted to see. '

He nodded.

'So am I doing it right?' She asked folding her hands in her lap again.

No. He said suddenly. She frowned.

'But I am doing everything you were.'

'That's not the point. You have to block everything else out, every thought, every distraction. And you have to keep your breathing even.'

'Sounds like a lot to remember.'

'It is but when you've been doing it as long as me- it seems just easy.'

She nodded in agreement. 'So show me then?'

Aang smiled and said. 'Of course, first you have to get a better position. You have to sit up straighter.' He added after seeing her expression. After a moment's hesitation he leaned forward and straightened her back for her. She blushed at his touch and surprisingly found herself liking it. 'And you have to fold your hands in a certain way.' He explained. 'Usually, I just keep mine like this.' He folded his hands in his lap like students do on their desks. 'But when I'm trying to get something off my mind I go for something a little more complex.' He continued to explain the different hand positions and Katara nodded after each one. It turns out that there are many.

'So now you chose a hand position and close your eyes.' Katara chose one of the first ones he explained to her. The one he had used so many times before- redemption. She closed her eyes.

'Now what?' She asked.

Now just breathe. He said getting back into his original position. Katara did as she was told and was shocked at how calm she was feeling. It was like she was seeing the world in a whole new light. Like she was seeing it out of Aang's eyes and she liked it. The wind on top of the hill seemed so much lighter and more friendly. Almost like it wanted to pick her up in its arms and carry her across the sky. She wouldn't mind it either.

About an hour later she opened her eyes and saw that the sky had turned a beautiful sky blue and she saw the fluffy white clouds floating past. At this height she almost felt like she could touch them. 'Wow.' Was the only thing she could say at this point.

'I know amazing isn't it?' Aang said looking out at the sky. Katara turned to him and watched him watching the clouds. She didn't know if he was referring to the sky or to the meditation.

'Aang.' He turned to her. 'Can I join you tomorrow?' She asked.

He grinned. 'Of course, I'd be honored. Now we should probably get back. It looks like Sokka's waking up.' Katara peeked over the hill and saw Sokka shift in his sleeping bag. Then he rubbed his eyes. Katara knew him well enough to know that he hated waking up by himself.

'Yeah we should get back. Before Sokka starts yelling about his breakfast.' They laughed as they made their way down the hill. But before they got back Katara turned to Aang and kissed him on the cheek. His face reddened. 'Thanks again- the meditating was amazing.'

'Your welcome.' He stumbled over his words. Katara smiled and led the way back to their camp. Aang felt his cheek where she had kissed it and smiled. Moring meditation just got slightly less boring.


	12. Smile

Smile

"Aang's what's the matter?" Katara asked sitting down next to him. He had been sitting all by himself on the beach. They were on ember island now. The Fire lord's house could be seen through the foliage behind them. But in front of them was an endless ocean. The sun was just sitting on the water turning the sky different bright colors.

"I guess I'm just kind of…"

"Scared, nervous?" She listed.

He nodded.

"Well I can understand that. You have a pretty big job ahead of you."

"Don't I know it? I am the one who must defeat the Fire Lord. Badest man on the planet and I have to take him down."

Katara smiled. "Badest isn't a word."

"Does it really matter?" Tears were stinging at his eyes and Katara could see it.

"Not really but we're getting off topic. You're not going in it alone. We are all going to be there to help you. We won't let you down. You know that right?" She wrapped an arm around him pulling him to her side.

"Of course."

"Then what is there to worry about?"

"I…could die and you… could too…."

"That's only your anxiety talking."

"No, no it isn't." He pulled out of her embrace. "It could very well happen and you know it!"

Katara bit her lip looking for an answer. Then she smiled. "Aang, smile.'

"What?" He turned towards her.

"Just smile. No one can put you down if you just smile." She smiled as if to show him how.

"But…''

"Just smile Aang."

Then Aang smiled.

**No real idea where that came from but hopefully you enjoyed it. Reviews are like gold thread spun in the rug of life and makes the rug much brighter. So please review. **


	13. Tears

_Tears _

Katara was crying. Not just one glistening tear down her cheek. No she was absolutely sobbing. The sobs racking her body and making her shake. She had wandered a bit away from the group so they wouldn't see her tears. She had done what Aang would have done really. She [With much difficulty] climbed a tree until she was surrounded by the pine branches. Where no one would find her unless she made to much noise in her tears.

Katara sniffled and tried to dry her tears but they just wouldn't stop coming. So she let them fall just as she did every year on this date. The anniversary of her mother's death- on this day all those years ago her mother had sacrificed herself to save Katara's own life.

'She didn't have to do that.' Katara sobbed. 'She didn't deserve to die.'

Then she heard a rustling of the branches below her and after a few seconds later Aang air bended himself up onto her branch. She turned away from him.

'What's wrong Katara? We're all worried.'

'Nothing's wrong.' She wiped her tears. 'I just wanted to see the view from up here.'

Aang looked behind him and only saw the pine branches. He raised an eyebrow.

'Alright…I'm upset.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She shook her head.

'Then don't just let me comfort you.' He held his arms open for her. She climbed easily into them and let Aang wrap his arms around her. She continued to sob wetting Aang's monk robes. He patted her back and ran his fingers through her hair not saying a word. It was a while before either of them moved. Besides Katara's continuous sobs was the only sounds. She looked up at Aang and whispered.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Sometimes it's better not to speak. '

'How are you so wise?' She said in a teasing tone smiling up at him through her tears. Her eyes were red from her tears but Aang still thought she was beautiful.

'I think it's an Avatar thing.' He said.

'Must be.' She shook her head. 'How can I be joking on today of all days?' He looked down at her a curious expression on his face. 'Today was the day that my mom died.' She whispered into his robes.

'Oh Katara I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright Aang I just can't believe I still remember the day it is.'

'It's just not something you forget.' He replied. 'Some things you just can't forget.'

She nodded. 'Thank you again Aang. You're always there you know. '

'Your welcome my arms are always open you know.' She giggled for reasons she was yet to discover. She blushed. She was just so happy that she had met Aang. If she hadn't she'd be in the south pole right now crying the same way she was now. Except with no warm arms to hold her at this vulnerable moment. She didn't know what she would do without Aang.

She blushed for the first time feeling kind of nervous in this position with Aang. Suddenly having impulses that she never would have dreamed to have. She blurted out. 'We should get back. You know the others-'

'Will be worried.' He finished for her.

She nodded. 'You're right we should get back before…you know they worry.' She saw Aang blush in the dark and realized he was nervous to. She felt almost happy about the idea of him feeling that way around her.

She blushed again as Aang wrapped his arms around her legs so that he could help her out of the tree. They slowly floated down to the ground. Katara's face was just inches from his. They both flushed bright red. Aang set Katara down. 'Thanks.' She mumbled trying to hide the blush that just wouldn't go away.

'Your welcome. '

They walked back to the camp without a word between the two of them. Walking quite close their shoulders occasionally brushing each others. At this time each of them would blush and mumble an apology. They reached the camp ignoring the stares from Sokka and Toph as they walked in.

They sat down next to each other around the fire. Sokka raised an eyebrow. Toph couldn't help but smirk. Their heartbeats were both sped up to the speed up an overactive gerbil. She of course wouldn't say this out loud though. She would get it out of Aang at earth bending class the next day. It wasn't that hard to get information out of him expectably when it included Katara- his favorite subject.

Later that night Katara glanced over at Aang's sleeping form. His chest raised with each breath. She smiled at his innocence while he slept. A thought came to her mind. What would she do without Aang? He was her best friend and maybe something more…

No. She mentally slapped herself. He's your best friend. How are you think of him in that way?

But she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't.


	14. Nightmares

Nightmares 2

It was late. The moon was high in the sky Katara guessed it was about midnight. Yet she didn't admire the moon that made her feel much more powerful than normal. Instead she found herself looking at the sleeping air bender next to her. His chest moved up with each breath and his lips opened each time.

Aang had had a nightmare that night. Katara had willingly let him into her bed at the earth kingdom palace. The war was over and the world at peace. Funny how it took almost losing her beloved for her to realize her affections. She sighed. Katara got mad at herself sometimes when she looked back at her obliviousness towards Aang who had loved her from the start. Yet she never saw that faithful day under the very palace where they were staying. When she had to watch Azula nearly kill Aang. She had blamed it on the spirit water that had saved Aang's life but even she knew it wasn't true. Sure the water helped but her love for him was the real reason and she had no shame in admitting that now.

Katara held out her hand and placed it on where she could feel his heart beating. They were light thumps against her palm. She smiled Aang was always peaceful in his sleep except when the nightmares came. They came often. When Aang would relive numerous occasions where his life or someone else's had been in trouble. She hated seeing him like that but she knew that the nightmares wouldn't go away for a long time if they would. Katara was always there. Even before she was always only a few feet away ready to hop up and wake Aang to tell him that it was only a dream. However to him they never seemed like dreams. Katara had never met someone who had such vivid dreams before. It was as if he was really living those horrible memories once again. And Katara could do nothing except be a comforting arm around his shoulders or lips against his, anything to help him snap out of it. She wished she could free him of these daily terrors but she knew she couldn't.

Aang's eyes opened and met Katara's. He smiled. 'Thanks Katara.' He whispered.

'For what?'

'For just being there, for just being you.' He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

'I'm never much of a help in these situations.' She mumbled.

'What do you mean?'

'I know it because you always just go back to your nightmares. I can never free you of them.'

Aang bit his lip. 'You do. If it weren't for you I'd die every time I had one of those dreams. Oh and when you think about it- if it weren't for you I'd still be in that iceberg while the world fell down around me.'

She giggled. 'I guess I helped in that. '

He brought her lips to his. 'Yes you did help you saved the world when you think about it.'

'So I saved the world when I didn't listen to Sokka and broke that iceberg?' She clarified.

He nodded.

'Then I'm glad that I never listen to Sokka. If I hadn't we would never have found ourselves here now would we?'

He grinned. Nope we wouldn't have. They kissed again. Their love blinded to just about everything else. Both of them forgot of the subject of nightmares.


	15. Let the rain fall down

**Sorry this literally took forever but here it is so enjoy. Don't own nothing…**

Let the rain fall down.

Katara sighed as she climbed out of bed. She yawned and stretched her eyes never leaving the window, where the rain pounded down. They had been staying in the fire nation for a few weeks now, on government business. Today seemed to be one of the only days that it rained. She had gotten used to the constant heat but now she shivered in her thin red night gown.

Katara made her way over to her wardrobe to find something warm enough to wear for the day. Unfortunately for her all her clothes were made for much warmer weather. She settled on layering two dresses on top of each other.

She selected a two dresses both in blue [Still her favorite color]. She laid them out on the large bed. Zuko insisted on them having first class rooms whenever they stayed with him. Katara removed her night gown and slipped on the two dresses. They were both long sleeved and very easily fit over each other without looking to bunchy. She quickly put a comb through her hair and tied it up in her traditional hair loopies.

When she was satisfied with her outfit she put on the matching slippers and headed downstairs. The gown [S] was long and dragged on the ground. She had come to wearing formal gowns to most of the meetings. Besides as the Avatar's fiancé she was expected to look her best as if she were royalty. In a way she was.

Someone knocked on her door. 'Katara can I come in?'

Katara grinned and called out. 'Yeah come in!'

Aang opened the door and rushed in to give her a hug. Her fiancé was really only a few inches taller than her however she didn't much mind this. Aang was dressed in a more formal version of his monk robes. They had a very important meeting today.

'How are you this morning?' He asked.

'Fine.' She mumbled.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just that it's raining. It's kind of depressing.'

He nodded in understanding then he grinned. 'I have an idea.'

Katara's head snapped up. What could possibly be going through his head? He grinned down at her and grabbed her hand. He led her to the window. Hold on. He said opening the window. Before she could even react he had picked her up marriage style and had jumped out the window.

Katara clutched at Aang's shirt as they dropped to the ground at an impossible slow speed. The rain fell around them but she wasn't getting wet. Then she noticed that Aang had made a water bending umbrella. She grinned, she had taught him that. They hit the ground and Aang put her down.

'What was that?'

'I'm going to show you that rain can be fun.' He explained. The water bending umbrella fell and the rain fell on the young couple. Katara had to admit that Aang looked pretty sexy in the rain. She was very tempted to kiss him at the moment however he seemed to have other plans. He grabbed her hand and together they ran out into the rain. Not much caring that their formal robes were being destroyed.

They were having too much fun to care. They probably looked so childish out there playing in the rain. But that was what Katara loved about Aang. He could be a kid at heart and still be serious when needed. She could never ask for more.

Aang water bended a long splash toward her. She blocked it and sent it back at him. They continued like this for who knows how long. Neither of them knew how and when they got on the ground. However they ended up sitting in a puddle laughing over their own childishness.

A group of government officials passed a few feet away from them. They whispered to each other. Aang assumed they were trying to figure out if the two of them were really the Avatar and the princess of the southern water tribe. They rushed past and the young couple just had to laugh.

'We should get going you know.' Katara whispered to him. 'We will have to get changed thanks to you.'

'Why would we have to change? I would like to see the looks on the snob officials when they see us like this.'

'They are not going to see us like this.' She argued.

'Well fine if you insist. But is rain still depressing?'

'Nope.' She replied. She set a quick kiss on his lips. 'But we should get going. '

'True, I'm sure we're going to be late. But can we spare just one minute?'

Katara saw the mischief in his eyes and decided to give him a few minutes. She brought their lips together. In her mind she said 'Let the rain fall down, I could hardly care.'


End file.
